


Don't Have Sex in Church

by ScaredOfHam



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlus would kill me if they saw this, Begging, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Holy Water, Just a tiny tinyyyy little bit of angst, M/M, Offensive, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, Yusuke is obsessed with art and Akira's body is apparently art, Yusuke makes everything awkward and I love him so much, holy water as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/pseuds/ScaredOfHam
Summary: "Do you want me to strip?"Those gray eyes that so mirrored Akira's own widened, perfectly sculpted, narrow eyebrows lifting in surprise. "...Yes, that must be it!" Yusuke declared in that deep voice that always made Akira's soul shake. "That is what I need!"~~~~~~~~~~Or, Rank 4 but with smut.





	Don't Have Sex in Church

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this hasn't been done before tbh. Well, it's my second playthrough of Persona 5, I got to rank 4 with Yusuke, and this happened. 
> 
> In other news, I am so fucking sick of typing everything on a cracked af phone. Why did school have to block AO3 I will never recover man.
> 
> This is extremely offensive, by the way. If you are a very devout Christian that will be offended by jokes about... Well, I'm sure you can guess, then it's totally understandable for you to not want to read this trash. 
> 
> I am so, so sorry.

"Do you want me to strip?"

Those gray eyes that so mirrored Akira's own widened, perfectly sculpted, narrow eyebrows lifting in surprise. "...Yes, that must be it!" Yusuke declared in that deep voice that always made Akira's  _soul_ shake. "That is what I need!"

Akira watched as his eyes closed, those dark, long lashes fanned out against the pale skin of his face. "Only a subject as naked as the day they were born can convey the true anguish of birth!" And now his eyes were open again, gazing at Akira with an all-new determination. "Now then... strip! Take it all-" Yusuke's gaze flicked down, his voice becoming disappointed. "Actually, perhaps not. Being found stark-naked in a church would be even bigger news than the Phantom Thieves."

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortun-" Yusuke's train of thought cut off as he looked back at Akira, only to find him buck-ass naked. "Wh-When did this occur?"

"While you were talking." Akira answered casually. Yusuke blinked; he knew Akira was quiet, he was a  _Phantom Thief_ for Christ's sake, but he would assume he'd at  _least_ hear the rustling of clothes being discarded. Akira's eyes shimmered behind his glasses as he asked, "So, what's your artist's opinion?"

Color rose in the taller boy's cheeks. "You... are most certainly beautiful, Akira." Akira stood still as Yusuke's eyes slowly wandered down every inch of his body, neither of them seeming to realize they were in a  _church._ "It's an honor to even be given the privilege to  _see_ you, let alone paint you... Though I fear the repercussions of nudity on such holy grounds-"

Akira scooped up his clothes and, as causally as you could imagine, sauntered behind the confessional.  How did no one attending the services look over at him...? "Are you coming, Yusuke?" 

The boy hastily grabbed his sketchpad and followed him behind the big brown box that effectively hid them from any unwilling voyeurs. 

"Alright." Yusuke cleared his throat. "Show me a pose that will put the full anguish of Christ on display."

Akira pondered for a moment, then carefully moved his body to mimic the crucifixion scene that he and 99% of the planet had seen a billion times, doing a pretty damn good imitation of it.

"Hmmm..." Yusuke nodded slowly as he began to sketch, his mind quickly being overwhelmed with  _artistic inspiration..._ Except within a few moments he was back on Earth with a huff. "No, this isn't right. Allow me."

Madarame's former pupil closed the distance between them, his hands lifting Akira's up much higher. He didn't notice the way Akira stiffened under his touch, nor the way his breathing became labored at how close they were. He didn't notice anything, not until he'd raised Akira's thigh to put him in some weird-assed modeling position and Akira actually  _whined._

Yusuke's eyes fell next to his hands, and now his body went rigid as a gasp left his lips. Akira's cock was getting hard, the pink on his swelling head as pale and pretty as the blush on Akira's face. 

"I... I am quite confused, leader."

Akira laughed shakily, leaning against the confessional and managing a cocky smirk. The boy that captivated him so was touching his naked body in church; if his previous defense attorney had known this was where he'd end up, he'd have put even  _less_ effort into proving Akira's innocence. "I've always found it much easier to think when I'm in this state."

Yusuke blinked in confusion. "When you are aroused during church?"

"I... I mean... Maybe you would think and therefore draw better if you, um... stripped."

"But how would I be able to focus on drawing if-"

Akira sighed in frustration. "You know what emotion a lot of artists make incredible art out of?"

"Anguish?"

"No."

"...Love?"

" _Lust,_ Yusuke."

"I already attempted to paint desire-"

"Yusuke! Sex sells, dammit, that's what I'm trying to say!"

"Oh." Yusuke nodded slowly; he'd never seen Akira this flustered before.

"M-Maybe... you could get out of this slump if you tried to portray lust. S-Sexual lust."

"But I've never had sex before. How could I portray it accurately without having experienced it myself?"

Akira was going to fucking kill himself. "L-Let me give you some lessons on it, then." By now, his confidence was gone, his face was on fire from embarrassment, and yet his dick was still kind of begging for attention; if Yusuke didn't catch on soon, he was going to dive into the confessional and pray for God to strike him dead.

"Oh- Oh, I see." Yusuke's eyes were as wide as an anime character's. "Are you implying that... You are attracted to me?  _You,_ Akira Kurusu, attracted to someone like _myself_?"

Akira was going to make a sarcastic remark about how he just frequently got erections in church when people he wasn't interested in touched him, but he figured that kind of humor was more likely to be enjoyed by someone like Ryuji- but fuck, even  _Makoto_ , the girl asking him for lessons on how to be a functioning member of high school society, wasn't as socially dense as Yusuke was currently being. "Yes."

Blood rushed to the artist's face as he slowly moved his hand down, then stopped. "M-May I...?" Akira restrained a relieved sigh, nodding eagerly instead. Yusuke's fingers proceded to slolwy roll over his tip, marveling at the way he quivered beneath his touch. He trailed his fingers down his length, gently rubbing, his eyes drinking in Akira's dick like it was the fucking Holy Grail. "Oh, my..." He got to his knees to get a better view, seemingly enraptured as he watched Akira's member harden fully. 

"How can anyone be so beautiful?" Yusuke's breath was warm against Akira's erection, the ravenette biting back a groan. "Truly... I can not find a single detail of you that's unsightly. Why, even your testicles lack any hideous lumpiness." Akira would have laughed if this was happening to anyone but him. 

Abruptly, his hand was firmer, stroking him; a pleased, quiet moan of surprise fluttered from the boy's lips. "Even the noises you make are the most lovely music imaginable to my ears... How can your body and personality be perfect, with a spectacular voice to top it off as well? Please, be as loud as possible."

"Mmmm... We're in c-church..." His voice quivered when Yusuke stroked him just right. 

"And surely God approves of such beauty!" He moved the thumb of his other hand to Akira's head, massaging it as he continued to jerk him off in the way that had made his voice shake previously, earning another moan, a bit louder this time. 

"Yes... Just  _look_ at this! Beneath my own touch, you continue to... turn a brighter shade of pink... I truly hadn't the slightest idea that I had never seen this color in all its glory before... You are so,  _so_ beautiful..." Yusuke's heartfelt, somewhat mortifying praise combined with his touch was driving Akira insane; he bucked his hips forward with a much more pitiful noise.

"Oh!" Yusuke cried out in surprise as the first few drops of pre-cum leaked out, proceeding to smear them across Akira's head, admiring the way it made that Beautiful Shade of Pink™ all glossy and perfect. "Yes... you are a living, breathing work of art-"

"St-Stop!" Akira exclaimed, leaning down and gently pushing him back, then slumping back against the confessional and staring down at him with half-lidded eyes as he struggled to even speak.

Yusuke looked panicked. "Did I do something wrong? Are you alright, Akira?"

Akira shook his head, still unable to find his voice, so instead he yanked Yusuke back to his feet and slammed their lips together. Yusuke gasped right against his lips, oh how were they so soft and full and velvety and Akira's hands were kneading his shoulders; his tongue shoved its way into Yusuke's mouth and he tasted so  _good,_ like the best cup of coffee he'd ever had but better, and Yusuke never wanted to stop sucking on it-

With no warning whatsoever, Akira pulled away, his eyes completely hazy. "N-Next lesson. Need you to strip f-for me." His voice was shaking; fuck this idea of drawing lust, Akira was currently the living embodiment of that sin to the point that his voice was quavering as bad as his erection.

Yusuke obeyed, startled to realize just how hard he was, his cock straining needily against his pants (though then again, he often forgot the needs of his own body in the presence of art.) Akira's tongue lazily flicked over his own swollen lips as he saw Yusuke like this, swiping off his glasses and dropping them without giving a shit if they cracked. "Should we... take this in here?" He knocked against the wood of the confessional.

Yusuke passionately shook his head, crying out, "Oh, heavens no! The lighting will be poor and I must be able to see you."

Akira snickered, giving him another rough kiss as he gently squeezed Yusuke's member, surprised at its size, surprised Yusuke was actually doing this with him. Sure, he'd got excited about Akira stripping, but he'd also felt that way at the proposal of Ann doing it. He wanted- fuck, he  _needed_ Yusuke to make Akira his, he needed to belong to someone that would hopefully be as devoted to him as he was to art.

"Akira..." Yusuke whispered as said boy fondled him, his mind practically short-circuiting in pleasure.

"I w-want you..." Akira breathed out in response, his voice giving Yusuke chills. "N-Need you..."

Yusuke reached for his cock, but Akira gently intercepted him. "N-No, I... Please, fuck, f-fuck me, Yusuke, I'm d-dying..."

Yusuke's breath hitched;  _Akira Fucking Kurusu_ was actually  _begging_ for  _him-_ Akira didn't beg for  _anything,_ not even his life when a Shadow was ready to kill him during a rocky negotiation...! "F-Fear not, I'm more than willing to do so..." He frowned. "I suppose you don't happen to have any lube, do you?" Yusuke had watched some porn, but he'd ready many a dirty manga- sometimes for masturbation purposes, but mostly to critique others' inaccurate portrayals of human anatomy so he knew not to make the same mistakes in his own art. He certainly never imagined he'd use the things he had learned from reading most teenage girls' filthy fantasy like this.

"You don't need any, just..." Yusuke was staring at him in such overt doubt that Akira dropped any notions of telling him otherwise. "U-Use that."

He pointed to a bowl on a nearby altar. 

"H-Holy water...?"

"Yeah, that should work." It had to be better than using absolutely nothing, which was how Akira's previous experiences of this had gone, though Yusuke definitely didn't need to know that.

Yusuke was about to go into a coma. "If you s-say so..." He leaned down to put his clothes on for the duration of the time it'd take to retrieve it, (he wasn't worried about being heard, just being seen) but Akira had already walked over and grabbed it, going unnoticed as he came back. "H-How did no one-"

"God approves of our actions." Akira dead-panned as he placed the bowl on the ground, sitting down next to it and gently patting the floor.

The blunette nodded, sitting next to him and dipping his fingers in while Akira laid down, spreading his legs. Yusuke couldn't help but stare at how toned and perfect those legs were, the way Akira's cock stood erect between them, the skin down his length now also pink from Yusuke's earlier ministrations, and then Akira whined, "Hurry, please, Yusuke, I need you..."

Yusuke's blush intensified as he removed his hand, gently urging him to "Relax," before easing a finger in.

"Ahh..." Akira's eyes fluttered shut as Yusuke rubbed against his walls, so much more gentle and nice and pleasing than any time before. Yusuke shuddered, his cock throbbing in anticipation from how hard it was to move to even move his finger, it felt like his finger was in a freaking choke hold,  and he was just cautiously stretching him out until Akira pleaded, "Go on..."

He carefully added another finger, earning a tiny moan. Yusuke gained a bit more confidence, stroking his walls and listening as Akira's breathing got heavier. Words couldn't describe how beautiful he looked... Yusuke gingerly added another finger before curling them up to hit his prostate- "Fuck," Akira breathed, his entire body jolting from the sharp wave of pleasure. Yusuke focused on massaging that cluster of nerves, Akira losing more and more of his composure with each passing second until he was finally bucking into his hand and begging, "Please put it in putitin, come on Yusuke pleaseplease..."

Yusuke pulled out, then hastily lubed himself up with holy water, God save his soul, but he was sure his soul no longer belonged to either himself or God or even Madarame, no, it was entirely the possession of the boy that had saved him from being abused any more and was currently saving him from ever having artist's block again.

Yusuke carefully lined himself up to Akira's puckered hole, his eyes lingering on how erotic it looked when it was so stretched out until Akira let out another plea and Yusuke focused on gently pushing himself inside.

"O-Oh!" Yusuke gasped as he felt Akira take him in, pleasure spreading from his squeezed head all throughout his body.

"You like that...?" Akira breathed, his eyes shimmering.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it! Akira-" Said boy actually  _mewled_ as Yusuke put more of himself in- "You are the most pleasing, purely beautiful thing to ever come into my life..."

"Mmm..." Akira's eyes sparkled as he stared up at Yusuke, his erection bobbing as he pushed in further, further, until he was finally fully sheathed in him. "Do you m-mean that?"

"Of course!" Yusuke replied fervently, dragging his hand down Akira's chest over his racing, melting heart.

"Yusuke... I love you." There. There, he said it, right while the other boy's dick was in him and he was lying on the floor of a fucking church surrounded by people that could find them at any moment. 

Yusuke smiled sweetly, his eyes gentle as they stared into Akira's. "And I love you as well, Akira."

The ravenette gently grabbed those long, soft locks in his hands and carefully pulled him down for a passionate kiss, the gesture sweet but also kind of idiotic as it made his arousal worse to the point that he finally had to smash his hips down against Yusuke's for a bit of relief. 

"Oh!" Yusuke yelped sharply, staring down at him in wonder. "You're so..." For once, his extensive vocabulary failed him and all he could think to say was, "Good..."

"S-So are you. Mmmmm... Yusuke, fuck me, please..."

Yusuke obeyed, rolling his hips forward. Akira moaned with every tiny twitch of movement from the taller boy, the sounds getting louder the faster he went. That cock was grinding against _all_ the right places, with Yusuke murmuring all the right praises, and he hadn't even came but he was pretty sure his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head from ecstacy, and then an all new type of pleasure drowned every inch of his being when Yusuke thrust against his prostate. 

Yusuke stopped for a moment, breathing put an amazed, "Your eyes, I swear I just saw them  _glow_ and I don't know how to take such beauty, I will never-" The look of desperation on his face snapped him back to reality and and Yusuke focused on fucking him at that one spot with the talented precision he used while painting; it didn't take long for Akira's brain to basically overheat from how  _good_ it felt.

"Oh, oh my God! Yes, God,  _yes,_ oh GOD- YES, don't stop,  _don't stop!"_ His voice was loud, yes, but it was so ecstatic and strained with so much pleasure and was basically the noise of some supernatural, ethereal beauty and Yusuke prayed he'd never cease. 

His hand moved back to that perfect cock, and as he stroked him he was rewarded with Akira's volume and pitch increasing, "Yes, oh God, OH GOD YES YES GOD YES-"

Yusuke realized far too late that his screams were echoing off the walls of the now-quiet church. His hand flew off of Akira's erection and covered his lips instead, Yusuke completely unaware of the fact that he was getting the ravenette's own pre-cum in his mouth; his mind was plagued with thoughts of Akira's probation officers and oh, he was so  _foolish_ but he absolutely could not let Akira get caught...

"What was that?" A woman asked nervously.

"It came from the confessional!" A man murmured, Yusuke's horror increasing, and then to his absolute shock, Akira whimpered against his hand and bucked into his cock again; it took all the artist's self-restraint not to continue pounding into him. 

The preacher's voice rang out, "Every man is different. Who are we to judge the feelings one some of us recieve from admitting our sins? Everyone has the right to communicate with God as he pleases without judgement-"

Akira was laughing beneath Yusuke's palm; the newer Phantom Thief stayed still in shock as the congregation resumed without an investigation. 

Akira was now licking his fingers; Yusuke lost it, slamming into Akira the way the ravenette had been trying to get him to this entire time. His hand perfectly massaged his cock again, the lewd sound of skin wetly smacking into skin mingling in an erotic melody with Akira's cries and Yusuke's quiet repetition of how beautiful Akira looked, when all of a sudden Akira's back arched and he actually  _squealed,_ the sound so pleased and sexy as his cum shot onto both of their stomachs, warm and wet and  _thick_ and so fucking pretty... Yusuke whimpered at how perfect his cock looked as it squirted, and then he was reaching his climax as well, spilling his seed deep inside Akira, which of course pleased him to an extent words couldn't describe. 

They were both panting, weakly holding each other as the afterglow of the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had washed over them. They could hear each other's racing,  _stolen_ hearts, Akira's eyes fluttering shut as he listened to Yusuke breathe, still trying to get out words of praise while the preacher droned on and on about God's grace. Maybe God truly was a good person, finally letting someone like Yusuke come into Akira's life and giving him the power to actually protect him, too. Maybe they would make it. Maybe they would get to make each other happy and never feel lonely again for all eternity...

Thought after thought raced through his over-stimulated mind, until Yusuke finally spoke clearly: "Thank you for the art lessons, Kurusu-sensei."

The boy's laugh was everything good in this world to Yusuke. He stared up at him, his eyes carefree and lively in a way he'd never seen before. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you."

"Hey... Yusuke?" 

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

To his surprise, Yusuke actually chuckled softly. "How foolish of you to even ask, my love. I wouldn't leave you, even if doing so would save me an eternity in hell. You're better than anything else in this entire world... I love you."

Dimly, Akira heard the church bells ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING TO HELLLLL IN A HANDBASKETTTTT


End file.
